


Home

by WitchHobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff, I've never been happier congratulations ten you're free, M/M, coming home, i found out ten was free from enlistment cried for two hours then wrote this, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: Ten drug tired feet on tired legs through airports, parking lots, car rides, and more parking lots. He trudged over sidewalks, down hallways, up stairs, down more hallways. His tired legs on his tired feet finally found themselves in front of a locked door.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations Ten on being too much of a LEGEND for the draft.

Ten drug tired feet on tired legs through airports, parking lots, car rides, and more parking lots. He trudged over sidewalks, down hallways, up stairs, down more hallways. His tired legs on his tired feet finally found themselves in front of a locked door. Tired fingers punched a code long since memorized, tired arms pulled the heavy door and slung his pack down on the floor upon the first steps onto familiar laminate. His tired mind flitted, raced with many things. He’d known before leaving that he would be fine, that he had no reason to worry about the possibility of enlistment given his medical history. Cold hard facts never stopped his worrying though. It had been a long couple days, senseless anxiety and hours put into travel wore him to what felt like the bone and left him on tired legs, with tired arms attached to a tired body and a tired mind. 

Ten was careful to lock the door behind him, to drag his backpack across the floor and out of the way as he made his way through the entrance to the dorm and into the kitchen area where he was faced by a single light and a dozing figure at the table, face quite literally buried in the pages of an open book. 

Ten let out the lightest laugh, making little noise, he cast a glance at the clock on the microwave, confirming his suspicions that they were well into the early morning hours. “Taeyongie…” He spoke softly, placing a hand on his leader’s shoulder and shaking gently, flinching a bit when he woke with a start, shooting up in his seat. 

“You’re home,” Taeyong said, voice thick with sleep. His hair was mussed, soft like it had just been washed, his eyes still blinking rapidly, trying to catch up with the level of coherency that the rest of his body was gathering. 

Ten nodded, shoulders slumping forward with fatigue that had caught up with him already, and was pressing harder still, “I’m home,” he agreed, “you didn’t have to stay up. I sent you the news the moment we knew.” 

“I know,” Taeyong gave him a tender smile that a more awake version of himself would’ve wanted to kiss right off his face, “but I still wanted to be the first to congratulate you in person.” 

Ten moved closer, reached out, pulled the taller boy into a hug, burying his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “Thank you, love.” He says, nosing closer into the embrace that Taeyong returned, slipping off his chair and wrapping him up in turn. “Why don’t you congratulate me more, once we lay down and sleep for a whole year.”

"How about I congratulate you more now, and I'll warm up something for you to eat." Taeyong gave a little quip, "I know you didn't eat at the airport." 

Ten laughed a bit at that, "you know me too well. I don't think I can eat much right now though, 'yongie. Too tired." 

He couldn’t see it but he knew Taeyong smiled before he laughed lightly, “you’ve done a lot through the past couple days, let me take care of you just this once. Let’s get you to bed.” 

“That sounds perfect, baby.” 

  
  


-

 

The bed they shared was their safety. Wrapped up in blankets and each other, in the room that Johnny had so graciously given up for just this once, there was nothing but restful silence. Ten shifted under the covers, pulling Taeyong closer to him by the arm slung around his elder’s waist. “You know, you’ll never be able to get rid of me now.” 

Taeyong’s voice was distant and sleepy, Ten almost envied him and how fast he could fall asleep when he was held, “ ‘m not sure I’d ever  _ want  _ to get rid of you, you know that.” 

Ten smiled at that, pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead before he let his head fall to the pillows and let his tired eyes finally fall shut, “I do know that.” 

"You know I love you, right?" Taeyong's voice pulls him up again.   
  
"I do know that."  
  
"And you know that I was out of my mind worried that you would have to leave us?"  
  
"I was too."   
  
"I don't want you to leave, Ten."  
  
"I won't." 

 


End file.
